Nightmares
by Insaine
Summary: Whenever Anna and L go on a new investigation, Near is plagued with horrible nightmares that leave him unable to go back to sleep, but what are those nightmares about? Sort of Prequel to Forever and Always, but not really since it happens in the middle of chapter one, but yeah. It's like a deleted scene.


It was deathly silent. The only real noise being the slapping of bare feet against the tile floor and the distant screaming from down the hallway. The hall was longer than any hall the boy had ever been in. He sped up toward the screaming until he reached a door. "L, please! This isn't funny!"

"Anna?" Anna was on the floor in a crumpled heap cradling something against her chest. Near approached her cautiously, but froze when he saw what she had. It was L. He was lying limp in her arms, eyes closed. He was gone. Near didn't need anyone to tell him. He knew. L, the world's greatest detective and the only father he'd ever known, was dead.

"L, please! You promised! You promised it wasn't going to end like this!" How could this be happening? L couldn't die. As far as Near was concerned L was invincible. He'd always been invincible. He was a genius, a hero of sorts. How could he just die? "Lawliet, please wake up. Please?" Anna's voice was hoarse from crying and now barely above a whisper as she brushed dark hair out of his face that was becoming increasingly pale by the second. Tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks. Everything was quiet, even the air stood still as Near and Anna waited. Waited for L to open his eyes and tell them he was kidding, that this was all some kind of sick joke. "L, please I can't do this without you. Please." Anna begged as she rested her hair onto his chest, crying into his white shirt.

Near reached out to her, wanting to comfort her in some way, "Anna?"

"No! Don't touch me!" She screeched pushing him away, causing him to fall to the floor. "This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to end this way. We were supposed to have forever." Anna whispered to the lifeless body of the only man she'd ever loved. Near was frozen. This wasn't real. This wasn't allowed to be real. It couldn't be.

Finally, Near was pulled into the darkness of his room, lit only by a soft blue nightlight and the glowing of the moon through the window. Tears were falling down his cheeks and his breathing ragged. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. None of it was real. Still, Near was now too afraid to go back to sleep, afraid to close his eyes and see the emptiness in Anna's eyes again. Afraid to see the strongest man he ever knew reduced to nothing more than a lifeless corpse. He pushed himself out of his bed and began the journey down the familiar halls of Wammy's. The tears stopped, but the horrible pounding of his heart against his chest refused to calm itself. He finally reached the door he was looking for and pushed it open.

Near crept in and stood in the doorway taking in the moonlit scene. L was in the bed asleep holding Anna tightly against his chest. Anna's hands were folded into loose fists with her lips slightly parted ever so slightly, resting her forehead against L's chest. Near hesitated in waking her, knowing they both had to be up early to get ready to leave for Japan. Near grimaced. They'd only gotten back from a case and now they were leaving again. Finally, after debating with himself for some time Near crawled onto the foot of the bed on Anna's side. He touched her arm softly, sure to avoid waking L. "Anna?" He questioned.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, "Hmm?" She rolled over groggily and opened her eyes slowly. When she did, she noticed Near's small form sitting on the bed. "Near? What's wrong? Sweetie, are you crying?" Anna asked sitting up quickly.

Before Near could even consider answering her question, L stirred beside her, "Anna, what are you doing?" He asked his voice laced with sleep.

Anna turned her attention to him. She brushed his hair back out of his face. Near visibly flinched at the action, remembering his dream, "It's just Near. Go back to sleep, L."

L wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her side, "Can't. What's wrong with Near?" He asked sleepily.

Anna gave L a soft smile before turning her tired eyes on Near silently asking for an explanation. "I had a nightmare." Near admitted.

Anna's smile turned sympathetic and looked down to L, who simply sighed without releasing Anna. When he did he moved closer to the edge of the bed, "Fine. Come on then." Near climbed into the bed between L and Anna.

Anna pulled Near into her chest, cradling him against her, "Don't worry it was just a dream, baby. You can go back to sleep now, we'll keep you safe." Anna whispered kissing the top of his head.

L threw his arm around the pair and pulled them to his chest securely. "Yeah we've got you. Just go back to sleep."


End file.
